


Luka

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka encounters a female fan while on tour...</p><p>Authors note: This is a work of fiction despite any desires that it be something more; it's resemblance to anything that may have occurred in real life is PURELY COINCIDENTAL. The author is not responsible for the occasional similarities to reality that may have subsequently occured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luka

I hate flying I hate flying I hate flying… But I do love 2CELLOS. I don’t know how they do it, flying all over the world all the time. But I guess they fly first class and those do look pretty plush and comfy, certainly better than the cattle car atmosphere of coach or economy as they call it these days. One day, I’ll have lots of money and I’ll fly up front. And now the rental car; those companies are such a pain.

Pulled up to my hotel, handed the keys to the valet, that’s going to be another hefty charge, but it’s 2CELLOS, I saved for this for the last year, it’s 4 concerts in a row and I am going to have a wonderful time.

As I turn away from the check-in desk, I notice these really long legs in tight jeans topped by a really cute ass on some guy at the elevator. And then it hits me. OMG, what’s he doing here? It’s it’s it’s OMG it’s Luka, in my hotel. They’re on tour, he’s supposed to be on a tour bus, what’s he doing here? Almost unaware, I whimper “Luka…”

Apparently my whimper must have been audible, because he turns and sees me staring at him in shock, but it’s ok, he’s smiling; he obviously recognizes a fan when he sees one. OK, and it looks like he’s going to be polite, he’s turned towards me and is coming in my direction, still smiling.

He walks up to me and I stammer, blushing insanely “Hello Luka, you probably don’t remember me, I saw you on the last US Tour.” Of course he doesn’t remember me; he’s met a million fangirls since then. And I add “I’m a member of CELLOGirls.”

He shrugs his shoulders, flashes me that gorgeous smile of his, and says “hello, it is always special to meet our CELLOGirls, our most special fans.”

He’s smiling at me in an almost expectant way, so I decide to make a total total raging idiot of myself. There have been rumours in the CG community that he is single again, that something went wrong with his longtime girlfriend, and that he might just be playful. Not as out there as we’ve heard Stjepan is but ….

OK, raging idiot. “Luka, would I be making a total fool out of myself if I, if I [OMG how do I get the courage to say this], if I make a pass at you. Like invite you out for a drink or something after the concert tonight?”

He smiles at me again, his reply “not a fool, but not a conversation for lobby. Let me help you with your bag” and he grabs the handle of my suitcase and steers me towards the elevator.

OMG, is he accepting my offer? And maybe right now, OMG OMG OMFG.

In the elevator, he says “I’m sorry, we meet so many fans. And there are many CELLOGirls now. What is your name? Do we know you from twitter or facebook? Which concerts have you attended before. Are you here for tonight’s show?

I stammer my replies, telling him my name, my twitter and fb IDs. We arrive at my floor and he still has my bag so we head towards my room. “You faved one of my tweets last time I saw you. It was here in Dallas before; yes, I’m here for tonight’s show, and I’ll be doing the whole series of concerts here in Texas.”

His eyes get a little wider, his smile a little bigger “You are doing all 4 concerts here in Texas, you are a serious fan.”

I smile, we are at my hotel room door, I open it and I gesture him in. And he COMES INTO MY HOTEL ROOM WITH ME!!!!! OMFG! This is going to be the best 2CELLOS tour ever ever ever!

I excuse myself to the bathroom for a minute. Need to take care of a few things just in case what I want to have happen is about to happen, and need to splash some water on my face to make sure I’m awake and not dreaming.

Exit the bathroom, I am not dreaming. Luka has made himself comfortable on my bed. The pillows are propped up at the headboard and he is sitting there with those delicious oh so long legs that I just want wrapped around me stretched out in front of him. He makes eye contact and his eyes have this smoky hot look to them and I am completely undone. I kick off my boots, walk to the side of the bed, and manage to say “so apparently not a total fool…” as I get on the bed and straddle him, sitting very close very very very close, I can feel him growing between my legs as I rock forth and back over him and I know how totally wet and turned on I am, and I lean into him and our mouths meet and I am totally undone.

When we come up for air, he mumbles “no, not a fool at all..” as he pulls my sweater over my head and reaches for my so ready so hard nipples. I am tearing at his tshirt – skin to skin. I can feel him so hard between my legs I want him OMG I want this I had no idea I could want this like this oh god oh oh god oh god.

He lifts me up off of him and slips my skirt down to my knees; keeping me on my knees, he brings me closer, closer closer until his mouth can reach me, and he starts on my nipples and the pressure is building and he works his way down and further and OMG OMG OMG that first orgasm [yes, there will be more] hits before I am even aware of where his mouth is, but he doesn’t stop, and a second one hits almost immediately and I am panting and gasping for breath and he has this almost goofy happy smile on his face.. I step off the bed just long enough to get the skirt off of me the rest of the way, and then sit on the side of the bed, asking “May I” as I reach for the waistband of his pants. He obliging raises his hips as I slide his jeans and shorts off of him, freeing a very very impressive package that I am now going to get to play with. I wonder when he kicked his shoes and socks off, I missed that entirely, but I now have this of so glorious man naked and at my mercy on my bed and the heat in his eyes is just driving me insane. I reach for him, touch him, stroke him and he responds by getting even harder and I can’t wait, I am back on the bed, straddling him, only this time, there’s no clothing between us and he’s inside of me and we’re moving in that rhythm, you know the one, and suddenly with his arms around me, he rolls me onto my back and I wrap my legs around him and in just a few strokes he has me over the edge again, and in a few more, again only this time he’s with me and the lights go out in my brain and it’s all white light and sound and pulsating throbbing pleasure, I think those must be my screams as he takes me somewhere I don’t think I’ve ever been before.

At some point, we both start breathing again, and we hear a ringing sound from the floor. He levers himself up over me, looks down regretfully at his pants lying in a pile on the floor “I’m sorry, I think they may be wondering where I got lost to. We have an interview this afternoon; I was only supposed to go the gym for a half hour. Looking at me with a surpressed grin “I think this workout took a little longer. But I have to go…

He reaches for his clothing and as he’s getting dressed, he looks up at me “Can I see you again, after the concert? Maybe that drink you asked about?”

I lean towards him, kiss him gently on the cheek “I am looking forward to it.” He turns his head to me and my slight peck on the cheek becomes a deep and passionate kiss that makes me not want to let this man ever leave my hotel room, ever.

“Later then” as he slips out the door…..


End file.
